


Twice As Sweet

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Chemistry, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, I didn't specify what country whoops, Meet-Cute, Romance, Sweet Shop, gummy worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn has an unhealthy addiction to gummy bears and every week, she goes to Bodhi's sweet shop to fill up on her favourite snack. But when Bodhi goes on vacation and his handsome cousin, Cassian, runs the shop in his absence, Jyn realises that while gummies are good, there's something even sweeter.





	Twice As Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Rebelcaptain fic for you guys! I based this off my long ago obsession with gummy worms and it's kind of a silly idea vomit come to life. It's a bit absurd, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. :D

* * *

 

  
"Another pound of gummy worms, Jyn?"

"You know me too well, Bodhi."

The young man behind the counter smiled and pulled out a plastic bag and a scoop. In just a few seconds, he had the bag full of colorful gummy worms and was zipping it closed. "I don't understand how you but these twice a week and you never gain any weight."

"I have a fast metabolism, what can I say?" Jyn reached into her back pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill as Bodhi rung up her purchase.

"Huh. Well, they still aren't healthy for you. And as much as you buy them, that's a recipe for trouble." He set the bag on the counter and slid it to her while taking the five bucks she handed out to him.

"I drink plenty of water and I keep myself fit, too." She smirked and picked up the bag, holding it in her hands like it was a precious possession. "So stop worrying about me, okay?"

Bodhi just shook his head. As usual, his words fell on deaf ears, but he was used to it by now. Jyn was an impossibly stubborn woman and wouldn't be persuaded to do anything against her own will. "Whatever you say."

She winked at him and waved goodbye as she turned on her heel. "See ya tomorrow," she said with enthusiasm, and soon, she was out of the shop.

It was perfect luck for Jyn that Bodhi's sweet shop was only half a block away from her apartment. Paired with the fact that she also worked from home, it was an even luckier coincidence. There was hardly any need for her to leave her apartment, save for grocery shopping and getting the mail.

Not to say that Jyn was a hermit or someone who hated people as a rule. She just preferred solitude and the absence of noise. Of course, she had friends. For instance, there was a nice young couple in her building, the Solos, whom she got along with very well.

Leia Organa-Solo was the wife of Han Solo and once she and Jyn had become close, she began to drop by at random times when Jyn wasn't expecting her.

After Jyn got home from the sweet shop, Leia came over and plopped down on the worn plaid couch in her living room. "You really should get a pet or something, Jyn. This apartment is far too empty and foreboding without one."

"Haven't you forgotten? I love empty and foreboding places. It's another way for me to channel my inner Heathcliff."

Leia wrinkled her nose. "Terrible book, terrible character. I don't see how you like it." She eyed the half eaten bag of gummy worms on Jyn's desk as she typed on her computer. "Could I have a few?"

Jyn stopped typing and stared at her friend. "But you hate gummies."

"I know."

"You said they're like edible rubber dipped in corn syrup for flavor."

"Yes, I remember," Leia groaned and covered her face with her hand. "I just need a kick at the moment."

Jyn smirked and tossed the bag in Leia's direction. "I thought your idea of a "kick" was celery and peanut butter."

"Mm, well, your tastes change when you're pregnant." She grabbed a few gummies and munched on them.

"Wait. You're pregnant? Seriously?"

"Yes. I found out two days ago."

"How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months," Leia responded as she chewed on some more gummies. "That's why I had to come over today. Han has waited on me hand and foot, checking to see if I need anything. He's been so attentive."

"As opposed to what?" The sassy remark slipped out before Jyn could stop it.

Leia didn't take offense, though. She merely rolled her eyes and continued to slurp down the gummies at an abnormal speed.

Jyn's lip twitched. Damn, perhaps she'd better start getting two bags.

 

* * *

 

"We're out."

"What do you mean "out"? Bodhi, you never sell out of your gummy worms." Jyn crossed her arms.

The young man flailed his arms towards the big glass case that he usually kept the gummy worms in. "I swear to you, Jyn. This is not a joke. I'm really out."

_Keep calm. Don't panic. Maybe someone new to the area bought the rest before you could get to them. It could be a fluke. It's not like you've gone a day without eating gummy worms._

Jyn closed her eyes for a minute to compose herself, them she said, "Give me a pound of gummy bears instead."

Bodhi pointed to the other glass container where he kept the gummy bears in. "Out of those, too."

"Are you kidding?! What kind of savage buys all of the gummy worms **and** the gummy bears?!" Jyn growled and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Look, just calm down. I'll have more gummies in the store next Monday."

"What?! I have to wait **five** days without gummy worms?"

"Well, you could go to the grocery store and buy their brand of gummy worms-"

"Never mind! I'll wait until Monday!" Jyn interrupted and ran out of the shop. Without her sugar fix, she had no idea what she was going to do. A jar of Nutella would have to be her replacement until next Monday, and when she came back to the shop, she'd order _two_ pounds of gummy worms instead of one. Better to be safe than sorry.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday night, Leia had come over again, draping herself on Jyn's couch as if she were royalty. "Did you hear? Bodhi's gone on vacation."

"What?" Jyn looked up from the shirt she was folding. "Vacation?"

"Mmhm. He came over to our place last night after he closed the shop. Said he needed a break."

Mild panic began to set in. If Bodhi was on vacation, there'd be no one to run the shop in his absence. His was the only sweet shop in the entire state. Where the hell was Jyn going to get gummy worms for if he wasn't there?

Evidently, the worry was all over Jyn's face because Leia sat up and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hey, don't worry. Bodhi's not going to close the shop down. He's got a cousin who just moved here a few weeks ago. Cassian something. He does art commissions, but he's supposed to take over the shop for the next two weeks while Bodhi's gone."

Jyn breathed evenly. "Okay. That's good, then. I just hope he remembers to restock his supply of gummy worms before he leaves."

Leia stared at her wordlessly.

"What? All I'm saying is that his cousin may not be competent enough to do that. The last thing Bohdi should do is leave his shop without restocking everything. Emergencies happen, you know."

"You need a therapist."

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jyn held her ten dollar bill in hand as she made her way to Bodhi's store. It had been a long time since she went several days without eating gummy worms and she was anxious to feel the weight of the bag in her hands.

She reached the sweet shop and opened the door, the bell ringing soundly as she entered. Once inside, she made a beeline for the counter. There was no one in sight and she crinkled her brow, looking around. "Hello?"

"I'll be right with you!" Came a shout from the back room behind the counter.

Jyn hummed to herself. _That must be Bodhi's cousin,_ she thought to herself. The brunette fiddled with her jacket zipper as she waited.

"Are you ready to check out?"

Jyn smiled and looked up. "Yes, I-" she nearly croaked when her eyes met the man standing behind the counter and just a few feet in front of her.

He wore a white v neck shirt with jeans that hung low on his hips. From what she could tell in a few second's inspection, he also had the build of a lean, but athletic man. The smooth muscles on his arms weren't large or strained against the sleeves of his shirt, but they were defined.

There was a bit of growth on his face and a moustache that was probably the sexiest one she'd ever seen on a man before. His skin was a slight olive colour and he had the warmest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"I am. I'd like t-two pounds of gummy worms, please." Jyn pinched her leg and told herself to pull it together. It wasn't like she'd never seen attractive men before.

The man went to the glass jar, which was now full of gummy worms and he scooped them into a large plastic bag. He looked at her curiously, like he was just realising something. "You wouldn't be Jyn Erso, would you?"

Her eyes widened and she furrowed her brow. "Yes..."

"I knew it! I'm Cassian Andor. My cousin told me about you!" His eyes sparkled with something that looked like more than just a casual interest and he held out his hand.

Jyn shook it obligingly and bit her lip. _Oh, he has such warm hands,_ she thought giddily. After pulling her hand back, Jyn swallowed and self-consciously touched her hair. Why did she have to leave her apartment wearing that boring old bun? "He did?"

"Yeah. He said you're the only person he knows who loves gummy worms than me. At first, I couldn't believe it, but he told me that you come in here twice a week to purchase a pound of gummy worms each time." Cassian's eyes looked her up and down, making her blush.

"Really? You love gummy worms, too?" Jyn looked away flustered.

"I can't get enough of them. I just love the way they taste. People make fun of me for it, but I don't care." He covered the glass jar of gummy worms and tied off the bag on the counter before handing it to Jyn. "Here. Consider your order taken care of."

Jyn stared at him in shock. "Oh, I couldn't..."

"Please. I'll pay for them. Just think of it as a gift from one gummy nut to another."

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can't refuse." Jyn smiled and pocketed her ten dollar bill. She took the bag in her hands and waved her hand at him. "I guess that means I'll see you around."

"You definitely will," he replied, those lips curving into an impossibly sexy smile.

Chills ran down Jyn's spine as she forced herself to start walking towards the door, but something stopped her. She turned back and went up to the counter again. "You just moved here, right?"

Cassian's eyebrows rose in surprise at her question, but he nodded. "I did."

"And since Bodhi's gone, you'd probably need a tour, right?"

He leaned against the counter and gave her a smile. His next words came out a bit husky. "True. Are you offering to be my...guide?"

"Why not? I need to get some air and we're going to be seeing each other for a bit the next couple of weeks. Might as well get acquainted, don't you think?"

"I see nothing wrong with that."

 

* * *

 

The night had gone by well and Jyn showed Cassian some of the sights that her city had to offer. They had a good time and Jyn laughed harder that day than she had in a long time. By the time he got her home to the apartment, it was twelve o'clock.

Jyn unlocked at the front door and gave Cassian a kiss on the cheek, wishing him goodnight, but he put a hand on the frame and leaned in so he was very close, face mere inches away from her own. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She blushed and looked away from the intensity of his gaze. She knew that he was attracted to her. Hell, she felt it at the sweet shop earlier, but that didn't mean she was going to invite him inside. "Cassian. I...it's late and I have to be up early tomorrow. You have the shop to look after, too. Remember?"

Cassian sighed and pulled back a bit. "Damn. You're right. I wish I had never told my cousin that I'd watch that shop."

Jyn touched his arm affectionately. "Well, if you had decided not to help him out, you wouldn't have met me."

"There is that." He looked down at her and brushed his hand on her cheek, running his forefinger along the seam of her lips. Jyn opened her mouth and nibbled the digit lightly, playing with him.

Cassian sucked in a breath and let her suckle his finger a while longer, then pulled it out of her mouth, pushed her against the door and kissed her passionately.

Jyn moaned into the kiss and grasped his shirt in one of her hands, the other going to his backside to grip the taut cheek. Things continued like this for several heady moments, Jyn bucking her hips into Cassian's while he stroked the warm skin under her shirt. It was the most fun making out that either of them ever had.

Eventually, they had to breathe again and they both backed away, centering themselves.

After a few minutes, Jyn finally felt like she could speak. "That was...amazing."

Cassian chuckled, his hands still holding her waist. "I agree. Do you want to, ah, show me around again tomorrow. If you're available?"

"I am _unbelievably_ available."

"Great." With reluctance, Cassian let go of Jyn's body and bent down to brush his lips to hers once more, making her legs quiver in desire. Then he pulled back, holding his forehead to her own. "Maybe I can take you to my place and show you my studio beforehand."

"I'd love that."

Cassian grinned like the cat who got the cream. "I'll close up the sweet shop early and we can meet there. Five thirty?"

She smiled. "On the dot."

"See you then." He squeezed her hand before turning and walking away.

Jyn closed her eyes briefly and covered her mouth, squealing into the fabric of her jacket. 

When she went inside and got ready for bed, she was full of energy in anticipation for tomorrow and when she began to fall asleep, all she could think was one thing. Cassian tasted a **lot** better than gummy worms.

 

 


End file.
